


Арт-объект

by CatiZza



Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors
Genre: Art, Bromance, Casual, Gen, Inspiration, Irony, M/M, Shibari
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatiZza/pseuds/CatiZza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Феррус утверждает, что не создан для искусства, и Фулгрим предпринимает попытку это исправить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Арт-объект

\- Что скажешь? – наконец, поинтересовался Фулгрим, когда пауза затянулась.  
\- Скажу, что это выглядит странно, - ответил Феррус, задумчиво глядя на абстрактную скульптуру, изображающую две причудливо изогнутые фигуры, переплетающиеся между собой. - И уж точно не похоже на заявленную… как ты это назвал? Алле…?  
\- «Аллегория высокой любви».  
\- Вот именно. Ну, насчет любви я бы еще согласился, действительно похоже на двух ксеносов в брачный период. Акселлакс-14 помнишь? Там водилось что-то такое, мои парни как раз напоролись на одну такую парочку, и долго пытались понять, едят они друг друга, или наоборот, - Феррус засмеялся.  
Фулгрим смерил его долгим взглядом, и, тяжело вздохнув, покачал головой.  
\- Твое невежество меня травмирует, Горгон.  
\- Оно тебя каждый раз травмирует, - Феррус насмешливо оскалился, - и тем не менее, ты не оставляешь попыток заставить меня восхищаться этой ерундой.  
\- Абстрактное искусство воздействует на подсознание, пробуждает глубинные эмоции и скрытые чувства, заставляет мозг работать, - Фулгрим выразительно постучал себя пальцем по виску. - В отличие от искусства реалистического, сходного по смыслу с пиктами – и то, в реализме тоже достаточно символики, - абстрактное искусство рассчитано на…  
\- Так, брат, тормозни, тебя опять понесло, - замахал рукой Феррус. - Ну хочешь, я просто похвалю эту твою скульптуру, если тебе нужно именно это, и ты успокоишься?  
\- Я не теряю надежды дожить до того момента, когда ты начнешь ценить подобные ей вещи по-настоящему.  
\- Долго ждать придется, - Феррус снова засмеялся и взъерошил брату волосы. Тот зашипел, и принялся поправлять пострадавшую от нападения железной руки прическу.  
\- Я понимаю твое стремление к совершенству, брат, - продолжил Феррус, пока Фулгрим подкалывал выбившуюся прядь шпилькой, - но я тебе скажу – не пытайся совершить невозможное. Кажется, искусство было не заложено в меня изначально.  
\- Угу, что-то Отец явно не додумал в твоем проекте, - пробормотал Фулгрим, воюя с прядью. Та никак не желала укладываться на положенное место, и пришлось распускать всю прическу.  
\- Это ты у нас жемчуг, а я – гранитная скала с Медузы, - Феррус то ли не расслышал, то ли пропустил его слова мимо ушей. - Сущность, не очень-то пригодная к искусству, а? Разве можно добавить эстетичности грубому камню, не обтесывая его?  
Фулгрим вытащил из волос последнюю шпильку и тряхнул головой, заставляя волосы рассыпаться по плечам. Этот жест всегда заставлял Ферруса залюбоваться братом.  
\- Так лучше, - удовлетворенно кивнул Манус, и, протянув руку, пригладил взъерошенные локоны.  
\- Значит, ты спрашиваешь меня, можно ли сделать из неотесанного куска гранита арт-объект? – Фулгрим смерил его взглядом и улыбнулся. Феррус пожал плечами.  
\- По-моему, это невозможно.  
\- В искусстве нет слова «невозможно», брат, - Фениксиец раздумчиво потер подбородок. - Все зависит от собственной ограниченности творца…  
Фулгрим умолк, сверля брата взглядом, словно прикидывая, какую скульптуру можно вытесать из этого куска камня. Выражение его лица Феррусу очень не понравилось – он отлично знал, что подобная задумчивость в случае Фулгрима ничем хорошим, как правило, не заканчивается. Наконец, молчащий брат усмехнулся чему-то своему, и, щелкнув пальцами, возвестил:  
\- У меня появилась идея!  
\- Этого-то я и боялся, - вздохнул Феррус.  
\- Нет уж, Горгон, - Фулгрим скрестил руки на груди и победоносно усмехнулся. - Ты бросил мне вызов и я его принял. Ты утверждаешь, что это невозможно – и я докажу тебе. Но для этого мне понадобится одна вещь, - он предупреждающе поднял палец и, развернувшись, зашагал к выходу из мастерской. У самых дверей он оглянулся и добавил:  
\- Я жду тебя вечером в своих покоях. И не опаздывай, пожалуйста.  
Феррус проводил его взглядом и мрачно засопел.

В покои брата Феррус Манус шел, морально готовый ко всему. Как справедливо заметил Фулгрим, границы искусства зависели от внутренних границ творца, а за десятилетия общения с братом Феррус отлично усвоил, что излишней ограниченностью Фениксиец не изуродован. Говоря проще, если кому-то одному Отец не доложил чувства прекрасного, то в случае с кем-то другим он явно пожалел тормозов.  
Не то, чтобы Феррус всерьез верил, что из него можно сделать произведение искусства – в конце концов, если бы Отец счел это нужным, он бы сделал это сам, - однако ему было… пожалуй, что любопытно узнать, что за идея пришла в дурную голову братца на этот раз. Угадать, до чего в очередной раз додумается эта «высокоорганизованная творческая личность», было невозможно.  
\- Я уже заждался, братец, - улыбнулся Фулгрим гостеприимной улыбкой проголодавшегося упыря, встречая Ферруса в мастерской, и, ухватив брата за руку, потащил его дальше, в спальню. Легко толкнув его в сторону ложа, Фулгрим прикрыл двери и, принявшись разматывать лежащий на столе тряпичный сверток, коротко бросил через плечо:  
\- Раздевайся.  
\- Ты собрался меня разрисовывать? – фыркнул Феррус.  
\- Нет, - Фулгрим покачал головой и, наконец развернув тряпицу, вытащил оттуда моток веревок. Раздумчиво постукивая мотком по ладони, он повернулся и выжидательно уставился на брата.  
\- Так, - помрачнел Феррус, глядя на веревки в его руках. - С этого места давай поподробнее.  
\- Знаешь о том, что грамотная окантовка может сделать даже самый грубый камень украшением? – улыбнулся Фениксиец, вытаскивая из мотка конец веревки. - Ты заговорил об этом, и мне вспомнилось о шибари – древнетерранском искусстве опутывания нитью.  
\- Не вижу в этом ничего эстетичного.  
\- Ты просто не знаешь, как это выглядит.  
\- Ты считаешь, что обвязанный веревкой камень будет выглядеть лучше, чем просто камень?  
\- Смотря как обвязать, - улыбка Фулгрима стала шире и ехиднее. - Опять же, шибари – это не просто искусство обвязки. Это своеобразная игра на доверие и пробуждение чувственности.  
\- Я и чувственность – это мало совместимые понятия, не находишь?  
\- По-моему, ты просто трусишь, - Фулгрим фыркнул и принялся перематывать растрепавшийся моток.  
\- Я?! – Феррус шагнул вперед, нависая над ним. На лице Фулгрима не дрогнул ни один мускул, перематывающие веревку руки совершенно не сбились с ритма.  
\- Пошел ты... Завязывай свои веревки, и чтобы больше я от тебя таких вещей не слышал, - Феррус шумно выдохнул и стащил рубашку. Улыбка на лице Фулгрима приобрела торжествующий оттенок. Веревка, которую он перематывал, была достаточно длинной – Феррус успел стащить штаны и отбросить их на ложе к рубашке.  
\- Готов? – поинтересовался Фулгрим больше для порядка, и, расценив угрюмое молчание, как знак согласия, набросил на шею брата первую петлю.  
\- Мне все же кажется, что это напрасная трата времени, - проговорил Феррус, чувствуя, как ловкие пальцы брата вяжут узлы вдоль его позвоночника. - Я же один раз дернусь, и твоей работе придет конец.  
\- Дорн уверял меня, что эта веревка способна сдержать крупного орка, - ответил Фулгрим, и почти обнял брата, обматывая веревкой его грудь. - По крайней мере, какое-то время.  
\- Он не спросил тебя, зачем она тебе?  
\- Не рискнул, - Феррус не видел лица брата, но по голосу понял, что тот улыбается. - Не первый день знакомы, и некоторых вещей он предпочитает не знать.  
\- В чем-то я его понимаю, - Феррус покачал головой, чувствуя, как натягивается веревка на шее.  
Фулгрим обошел его, принимаясь переплетать веревку на груди, и Феррус невольно засмотрелся, как изящные пальцы брата ловко вяжут очередной хитрый узел. Веревочная сеть обрисовывала мускулы на груди, стесняя движения, и стоило Феррусу глубже вдохнуть, как он начинал чувствовать удерживающие его путы. Фулгрим снова переключился на спину, опутывая руки и заставляя свести их сзади, стягивал запястья – Феррус не видел, что делает брат, но отлично чувствовал каждый узел.  
\- На мгновение мне показалось, что я хочу знать, где ты научился вязать эти штуки, - пробормотал Феррус, устав от молчания.  
\- Не могу сказать, что меня кто-то этому учил специально, - ответил Фулгрим, - однако когда в твоем распоряжении библиотека Отца, достаточное количество свободного времени и целый легион тех, кто способен оценить твои идеи…  
\- Я так и знал.  
\- А еще их можно по двое связывать… - мечтательно мурлыкнул Фулгрим себе под нос.  
\- Бррр. Перестань.  
\- Что, у тебя внезапно разыгралось воображение? – Фулгрим снова обнял брата, пропуская веревки вокруг его пояса, и, пристроив подбородок на его плечо, попытался заглянуть в глаза.  
\- Угу, и я не могу сказать, что очень рад тому, что оно у меня внезапно обнаружилось, - пробурчал Феррус, поводя плечами. Узлы вызывали странное чувство сродни щекотке. Там, где веревка касалась металлических аугментов, она почти не ощущалась, и все внимание сосредотачивалось на оголенной живой плоти.  
\- Здесь не туго? – уточнил Фулгрим, обводя один из узлов на его груди пальцами.  
Феррус глубоко вдохнул, словно проверяя, позволяют ли веревки дышать, и, помедлив, помотал головой.  
\- Все в порядке.  
Фулгрим то ли фыркнул, то ли усмехнулся, и, обрисовав веревкой ягодицы брата, пропустил ее концы между ног, вплетая в узор из узлов на животе. Опустившись на одно колено, он продолжил опутывать ноги Ферруса, стягивая их не менее хитрыми узлами и петлями. Подкараулив момент, он поднялся на ноги и легко толкнул брата ладонями в грудь. Не удержавший равновесие Феррус рухнул на ложе и смачно выругался. Фулгрим улыбнулся уголком рта и, опустившись на колени, принялся связывать его щиколотки и ступни. Случайные прикосновения теплых пальцев к коже откликались где-то внутри, и Феррус прищурился, чувствуя, что его сердца начали биться чуть быстрее. Он пошевелился, проверяя крепость веревок, и с неудовольствием отметил, что Рогал не соврал – порвать их было не так-то просто. Скованность и беспомощность вызвали злость, и Феррус сжал зубы. Конечно, он привык стоически терпеть все творческие причуды брата, потому что тот бы все равно не успокоился, пока не получил бы то, что хотел, но странное опутывание веревкой вышло за границы обычного творчества.  
Своеобразная игра на доверие – так он это назвал?  
Наверное, если бы Феррус захотел, он бы смог разорвать сковавшие его путы, одним – ладно, двумя, - махами отправив всю работу брата ксеносам под хвост.  
Пожалуй, его бы это расстроило.  
Фулгрим между тем закончил завязывать веревку и заправил ее концы так, что найти их сразу вряд ли бы удалось. Поднявшись на ноги, он отошел на пару шагов, рассматривая получившееся зрелище. Феррус пошевелился, тщетно пытаясь устроиться поудобнее, и мрачно поинтересовался:  
\- Ну?  
\- Вышло даже лучше, чем я рассчитывал, - удовлетворенно кивнул Фениксиец, разводя руками. - Ты бы видел себя со стороны! Жаль, жаль, что здесь нет кого-нибудь из моих художников – да они бы душу мне за такое зрелище продали! Суровая гранитная скала, необузданная сила, скованная тонкой нитью, металл и плоть… Борьба силы и слабости, в которой слабость одерживает верх… Это так красиво…  
Феррус заметил зажегшийся в глазах брата нехороший огонек и кашлянул, прерывая его излияния.  
\- Ну, я-то себя со стороны не вижу, - он попытался пожать плечами, но веревка не позволила. - Как по мне – так оно странно и неудобно. А еще у меня нос чешется, - признался он. Фулгрим вздохнул, явно недовольный его приземленностью, и, подойдя ближе, наклонился, опираясь рукой на край ложа. Феррус прикрыл глаза, пока брат осторожно поглаживал кончик его носа пальцем второй руки, и, стоило зуду пройти, как носа коснулись губы. Спустившись чуть ниже, они так же легко и едва ощутимо коснулись губ Ферруса.  
\- Дальше-то что? – спросил тот, открывая глаза. Прижавшийся было лбом к его лбу, Фулгрим отстранился, и его горящий взгляд Манусу совершенно не понравился.  
\- А теперь, - протянул Фениксиец с интонациями почуявшего добычу хищника, - теперь я это зарисую!  
\- Что? – поднял брови Феррус. - Эй! – дернулся было он, но Фулгрим уже опрометью бросился вон из спальни, и вернулся спустя несколько минут, вооруженный альбомом и пеналом с карандашами.  
\- Откровенно говоря, надо бы еще пару набросков в цвете сделать, - задумчиво протянул он, устраиваясь в кресле.  
\- Какие еще наброски в цвете?! – возмутился Феррус. - Мы так не договаривались!  
\- Ты сам говорил, что не видишь себя со стороны, - не будь Фулгрим так воодушевлен предвкушением создания очередного шедевра, наверное, он бы начал злиться. - Посиди немного спокойно, я сейчас зарисую это, и ты сам увидишь, как оно прекрасно!  
\- Может быть, ты просто дашь мне зеркало?  
\- В зеркале ты увидишь себя сам, а мне нужно, чтобы ты увидел себя моими глазами.  
\- Послушай, Феникс, - осторожно протянул Феррус. - А давай я просто признаю, что ты был прав и этот… как его… арт-объект?.. можно сделать даже из меня, и ты меня развяжешь?  
\- Брат, набросок будет готов быстро. Подожди чуть-чуть.  
\- Сделай пару пиктов и успокойся.  
\- Тоже вариант, - Фулгрим задумчиво постучал пальцем по губам, глядя на белый лист бумаги. - Но все-таки рисование с натуры – это совсем другое дело.  
\- Брат, если ты не развяжешь меня сейчас же, то тебе же лучше будет потом не развязывать вовсе, - пообещал Феррус, - потому что иначе я тебе эти веревки…  
\- Терпение никогда не было твоей сильной стороной, Горгон, - Фулгрим покачал головой и добавил:  
\- А если я тебя развяжу, то второй раз ты мне уже не дашься.  
\- Ты всегда можешь поймать кого-нибудь еще. Нас восемнадцать человек, есть из кого выбрать.  
\- Среди наших братьев не так много тех, кто будет согласен мне попозировать в таком виде, - развел руками Фулгрим, - опять же, не каждый типаж мне подойдет. Можно, конечно, попросить Сангвиния, он достаточно красив, и самое приятное, разделяет мой взгляд на искусство… О, точно… Сангвиний… - протянул Фулгрим, и его взгляд устремился куда-то в пространство, рассматривая встающие там картины. - Сангвиний… и его крылья… Птица в сетях, да… Трон Терры, это будет нечто… А что, если… Так, только надо попросить у Рогала еще веревку. Брат, посиди тут, я сейчас вернусь!  
\- Эй, эй, ты куда?! – возмутился Феррус, но ответом на его возмущение стал хлопок закрывшейся двери. Феррус сплюнул, от души прокляв дурацкую идею с обвязыванием, Рогала Дорна и его не в меру крепкие веревки.  
\- Художник… - пробормотал железнорукий примарх. - Да что б я еще раз согласился, когда тебе в голову что-нибудь стукнет!  
В спальне повисла тишина, и Феррус, вздохнув, повозился, устраиваясь поудобнее на ложе.  
Кажется, он застрял тут надолго.


End file.
